


Hello, again...

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Injury, Minor Violence, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: AU:  ‘’Wha… What, where am I?’’‘’I’m not gonna tell you that.’’I looked across to the other side of the room. Caitlin was sat there just watching me. I should have been able to tell who it was as soon as I heard her. ‘’What the fuck do you want?’’





	

‘’Hey wake up idiot!’’ It was a voice I recognized, but I couldn’t figure out who it was.  
I sat up and opened my eyes. I didn’t know where I was, but I felt like I had been here before. ‘’Wha… What, where am I?’’  
‘’I’m not gonna tell you that.’’  
I looked across to the other side of the room. Caitlin was sat there just watching me. I should have been able to tell who it was as soon as I heard her. ‘’What the fuck do you want?’’  
Caitlin walked over to me, ‘’As if you don’t know what I want.’’  
I was confused by this I had no idea what she wanted. Maybe she had tried to tell me something before. ‘’I have no idea what the fuck your talkin' about!’’  
‘’You didn’t hear me when I possessed you, did you? I don’t even know if I should tell you again you won’t do it anyway.’’ Caitlin replied.  
‘’Tell me what?’’ I was really pissed off by this point. I knew I wouldn’t get a straight answer from her, I don’t even know why I’m bothering.  
Caitlin laughed, ‘’Why should I tell you. You won’t do it anyway.’’  
It’s pretty obvious that she’s just trying to piss me off by this point. I shouldn’t answer her, but I want to know what the fuck she is talking about. ‘’What the fuck are you talkin' about ass hole.’’  
‘’No calling me names. Or I might just break your arm. Then everyone will know what the fuck is going on.’’  
Caitlin was almost right in front of me by this point, so I took this opportunity to kick her in the fuckin face. It was a really bad thing to do really as she now could easily break a few of my bones or try to kill me. She wouldn’t actually kill me as that would kill her and she isn’t that stupid even if she acts like it. I had ended up knocking her down to the ground. I tried to get up to kick her a few more times but I had been handcuffed to the bed I was on, so that was impossible.  
‘’You’re such a fuckin' idiot aren’t you!’’ Caitlin shouted. ‘’Or are you just not afraid of my frets anymore. You used to be fuckin' terrified of them.’’  
‘’I haven’t been scared of your frets in like five years, ass hole.’’  
Caitlin got up off the ground and punched me in the face. I should have seen it coming really, but I didn’t so I couldn't get out of the way of it.  
Caitlin grabbed me by the hair. ‘’Did you not hear me, idiot! No calling me names!’’  
I had expected Caitlin to whack my head against the wall, but she didn’t. She just let me go and walked across to the other side of the room.  
‘’What do you want with me, Caitlin.’’ I was trying to stay calm, but it wasn’t working.  
Caitlin grinned, ‘’I want you to kill Mark and Jack.’’  
‘’No way!’’ Staying calm was not gonna happen now. ‘’I’m not gonna' kill 'em!’’  
‘’Why not? You don’t want to kill your brother. Shame you’ve got no choice.’’ Caitlin replied.  
‘’Of course, I don’t and I don’t wanna' kill Jack either!’’  
Caitlin didn’t say anything, she just stared at me like she was waiting for something. Then I realized Caitlin had said I have no choice. ‘’What do you mean I’ve got no choice?’’  
Caitlin grinned, ‘’Glad you asked. If you don’t kill them I will possess you again and make you kill them. You can’t stop me from doing it, you need both of your wristbands for that.’’  
‘’I won’t let you do that.’’  
Caitlin laughed. ‘’And what are you going to do about it? Huh. You have one week.’’


End file.
